Destinados ao Amor?
by Liih Wolf
Summary: Ela o amou e por uma humilhação e chantagem foi embora, abandonando a família e os amigos que amava. Apos dois anos fora Bella resolve voltar para fazer faculdade e o destino prega uma grande peça na linda jovem, ao trombar com seus amigos e seu antigo ou não tão antigo amor... o que ela fará? Será que ela deixou no passado o que sentia? *** Péssima em resumo e nova na escrita***
1. Resumo

**Atores pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e a L.J. Smith e são todos humanos.**

 **Essa é minha primeira fic, aceito críticas, sugestões, tenho pensado em escrever uma há anos desde quando conheci esse mundo e espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura a todos!**

 **Resumo**

Eles se conhecem há muito tempo, os setes se tornaram melhores amigos e inseparáveis desde muitos novos e devido a um segredo e um amor não correspondido, todos sofreram uma separação. Bella decidiu ir embora para tentar esquecer o que aconteceu e após dois anos ela decide voltar para os EUA, ingressando na Universidade, começar um novo rumo em sua vida. Porém o destino tem algo em mente e faz eles se reencontrarem, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob e Edwad... como eles se sentiram com a partida dela? Será que ela sofrerá novamente? O amor que ela deixou no passado, voltara para seu coração ou será que nunca saiu? Ela será perdoada pelo que fez? Ela mudou, seu corpo mudou, seu estilo de vida mudou, uma nova Bella, o velho Edward, seus amigos do passado e seus novos amigos. Tudo muda na vida, e não só fisicamente, mas interiormente também. Velhos e novos amigos, velhos e novos amores. Dor, alegria, tristeza, felicidade, ódio e o amor. Nem tudo é como pensamos e nem tudo é um conto de fadas.

 **Deixem seus comentários, suas criticas, sugestões e suas opiniões, estou aberta a tudo nessa minha nova missão e espero que realmente gostem kkkk**

 **Não vou impor uma data e nem nada para postagem, mas agradeceria muito se pudessem deixar um comentário para minha humilde pessoa saber se devo continuar ou parar por aqui.**

 **Caso alguém se interesse em me ajudar e betar estou aberta a sugestões.**

 **Boa noite e Kisses!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Atores pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e a L.J. Smith e são todos humanos.**

 **Essa é minha primeira fic, aceito críticas, sugestões, tenho pensado em escrever uma há anos desde quando conheci esse mundo e espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura a todos!**

 **Capítulo 1 – Voltando para Casa**

Depois de mais de dois anos fora de casa, finalmente estou saindo do avião em Seattle, vim passar um tempo com meu pai antes de ingressarmos, ele no FBI em Washington DC e eu na faculdade de literatura em Dartmouth, após pegar minhas malas na esteira, ando um pouco e vejo um bigode irreconhecível de Charlie.

\- Papai que saudade – o abraço apertado e ele me aperta também.

\- Minha Princesa, também estava morrendo de saudades, deixa te olhar – ele me vira e dou uma risadinha – minha menininha ta uma linda mulher, Meu Deus como estou ficando velho – dou um tapa em seu braço rindo.

\- Para de ser bobo papai o Senhor continua um gatão heim... Senhor Charlie espero não ter trabalho com o Senhor em DC – e ele riu me abraçando de novo.

\- Cadê sua Tia? – disse me soltando e pegando algumas malas.

\- Tia Esme, pegou uma escala para Boston, ela ia ver uma casa para ela e começar a organizar as coisas, antes de iniciar o novo trabalho dela. – respondi.

\- Entendi, vamos para casa então. – e fomos em direção a saída. Chegamos no estacionamento e olhei para o carro.

\- Sério Papai? – e olhei para a viatura da policia e ele deu de ombros.

\- últimos dias, estou apenas me despedindo. – gargalhei o ajudando a guardar as malas e entrando no carro dei um suspiro – muitas lembranças Bells?

\- Sim papai, muitas – e sorri para ele.

\- Senti sua falta Princesa – apertou minha mão – vai da tudo certo.

\- Eu sei papai – apertei de volta – obrigada e ele piscou.

Ligou o carro e saímos, fechei os olhos e as lembranças vieram.

 **\- Flashback ON –**

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 5 anos e moro na Flórida com minha mãe e meu padrasto Renée e Phil Dwyer, meus pais se separaram quando tinha 2 anos. Charlie Swan, mora em Forks, onde nasci e lugar aonde minha mãe odeia devido ao tempo chuvoso e frio, hoje minha Tia Esme Platt, irmã da minha mamãe vai cuidar de mim, para os dois saírem.

\- Bells, obedece sua Tia e na vai dormir tarde, tá bom? – disse e me deu um beijo na testa um abraço.

\- Ok, mamãe, te amo – disse a abraçando.

\- Também te amo Abelinha – ela disse se levantando.

\- Aluguei seu filme preferido e tem pipoca na cozinha – disse Phil me abraçando – te amo pequena.

\- Obrigada Pi, também te amo e cuida da mamãe – disse dando um beijo em sua buchecha.

\- Sempre.

Mamãe se despediu da Tia Esme e se foram.

Depois de uma hora e meia, veio um policial a nossa porta, dizendo que houve um acidente, um caminhão e um animal na pista, nenhum deles sobreviveram. No outro dia meu pai estava lá e me abraçava dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas no fundo do meu coraçãozinho eu sabia que ia demorar para isso acontecer e chorei muito me segurando nele. Dois dias depois do enterro, me despedi de minha Tia para ir morar com meu pai.

\- Meu amor, se cuida tá bom? Lembra que mamãe e o Phil, estão num lugar bom, cuidando de você junto com o Papai do céu, e quando você precisar pode me ligar, que pegarei o primeiro avião, tá bom? Te amo – me abraçou chorando.

\- Também te amo Titia, boa sorte na França e vem me visitar. –disse a abraçando e chorando também.

\- Esme – disse meu pai e os dois se abraçaram.

\- Charlie, cuida dela e qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, me liga ok?

\- Pode deixar e você também, qualquer coisa que precisar é só pedir.

E cada um foi para seu lado.

 **\- Flashback OFF –**

\- Bells – despertei dos meus pensamentos com meu pai me chamando – chegamos.

Virei e via a casa de qual fugi, continua a mesma coisa, saímos do carro e subimos para o meu quarto com as malas, já era noite.

\- Continua igual – murmurei, depois de ascender a luz.

\- Não quis mudar nada, sempre foi seu – disse meu pai – e o resto das suas coisas?

\- Tia Esme pediu para entregar na nova casa dela, antes de ir para a faculdade, vou passar lá e separar o que quero levar comigo para faculdade e o meu carro.

\- Entendi, nesse fim de semana começo a ver o que vou levar comigo também, veja do seu quarto também.

\- Papai, você vai vender está casa? – perguntei sem olhar para ele.

\- Não, essa casa será nosso escape. Vou uma semana antes de começar no FBI para ajeitar o novo apartamento, quero que você o conheça e me ajude a organiza-lo, o que acha?

\- Claro Pai, vou adorar – disse o abraçando.

\- Lá terá um quarto para você também, vejo o que quer levar e deixar aqui ou levar para a faculdade e com a sua Tia também, veja para onde mandar e anote na caixa.

\- Ok, vou ver aqui.

\- Vou deixar você descansar da viagem – me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Sentei em minha cama e me lembrei de quando cheguei em Forks.

 **\- Flashback ON –**

Fazia dois meses que me mudei para Forks, no começo não gostei, era sempre frio e chuvoso, mas com o tempo percebi que o tempo combinava com a minha dor e chorava sempre antes de dormir, nas primeiras semanas dormia com meu papai, por causa dos meus pesadelos, depois me acostumei e comecei a dormir sozinha.

\- Bellzinha – meu pai chamou da porta – vem tomar café da manhã.

\- Ok Papai – desci de pijama mesmo e sentei a mesa. Ele me serviu com o cereal e um copo de leite.

\- Abelhinha hoje vou te levar num médico diferente ta bom? – disse ele olhando para mim.

\- Eu não to dodói Papai – eu disse sem entender.

\- Seu coraçãozinho tá meu amor, e vamos cuidar dele – olhei pro meu peito e coloquei a mão no meu coraçãozinho e depois olhei pro meu pai – essa médica é uma amiga minha, ela vai ser sua amiga, ela vai conversar e brincar com você, pra ver se alivia a dorzinha que você sente no seu coraçãozinho.

\- Ok papai. – e assim que terminei o café ele mandou eu subir e me trocar.

Quando desci nós saímos e fomos para fora em direção a casa no outro lado da rua duas casas ao lado, ele tocou a campanhia e quem atendeu foi um garotinho da minha idade de pelo morena.

\- Oi Tio Charlie – disse o menino para meu pai e depois olhou para mim e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas – oi.

\- Jake tudo bem garoto? Essa é minha filha Bella – e sorriu.

\- Olá – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechinhas vermelhas.

\- Sua mãe ta ai garoto? – perguntou meu pai.

\- Tá sim Tio, entra ai que vou chamar ela – e saiu correndo.

Entramos era uma sala aconchegante e cheia de fotos.

\- Por favozinho mãe – ouvi a voz do menino – Eddie vai fazer uma competição na casa dele e eu quero vencer ele – disse ele aparecendo com as mãozinhas juntas olhando pra mamãe dele – ele acha que é melho que eu, mal sabe ele que eu so.

\- Jake, é melhor e eu sou – disse a mulher para ele sorrindo.

\- Foi o que eu disse – e deu de ombro – mãe?

\- Vai logo antes que mude de opinião – e o menino a abraçou e nesse momento senti inveja dele, pois ele tinha sua mamãe e eu não. – olá Charlie e Isabella, tudo bem?

O menino subiu correndo as escadas e depois desceu novamente.

\- Tchau mamãe, tchau Tio Charlie e tchau Bells – ele parou no lugar com os olhos arregalados e olhou para mim – posso te chamar assim? – assenti para ele e ele assentiu também e sorriu. – ok.

 **Flashback Off**

Naquele dia descobri que a filha dela mais velha é que ficava comigo quando meu pai tinha que trabalhar seu nome era Rachel e que a mãe de Jake, a Dr Sara era psicóloga infantil e mulher de seu melhor amigo Billy.

Respirei fundo e limpei as lágrimas que senti escorrendo, fui tomar um banho e coloquei meu pijama que havia separado, deitei para dormir.

 **Deixem seus comentários, suas criticas, sugestões e suas opiniões, estou aberta a tudo nessa minha nova missão e espero que realmente gostem kkkk** **J**

 **Não vou impor uma data e nem nada para postagem, mas agradeceria muito se pudessem deixar um comentário para minha humilde pessoa saber se devo continuar ou parar por aqui.**

 **Caso alguém se interesse em me ajudar e betar estou aberta a sugestões.**

 **Boa noite e Kisses!**


End file.
